Shin e Nishi Kaioshin
by PurpleLunaStars10
Summary: O Supremo Senhor Kaio Shin sempre foi apaixonado pela Kaioshin do Leste Nishi, mas ele era muito tímido para confessar seu sentimento para ela. O que vai acontecer com esses dois Kaioshins? E será que Nishi sente o mesmo por Shin? Oneshot. Versão PT-BR.


_Nota do autor: Esta fanfic é dedicada a meus personagens favoritos da série do Dragon Ball: O Supremo Senhor Kaioh Shin (Supreme Kai em inglês) e a Suprema Senhora Kaioh do Oeste (West Supreme Kai em inglês). Devido a nenhum dos Supremos Kaioshins que morreram não terem nome na série original, dei nome para eles. Eu chamo a Kaioshin do Oeste de Nishi (Nishi é Oeste em japonês), o Kaioshin do Sul chamo de Minami (Minami é sul em japonês) e o Kaioshin do Norte chamo de Kita (Kita é norte em japonês). O Sagrado Senhor Kaioh chamo de Dai Kaioshin._

_Essa história vai ser um romance entre Shin e Nishi. Eu gosto de shippar os dois, mas também shipo a Nishi com o Minami também. Uma hora, postarei uma história do South e da West como casal._

_Aqui escrevo como POVS dos personagens (ponto de vista), para que fique mostrando o que é que os personagens sentem._

_Nenhum dos personagens do Dragon Ball Z me pertencem. Shin, West Kaioshin, South Kaioshin, North Kaioshin, Kibito e Dai Kaioshin pertencem a Akira Toriyama e a Toei Animation._

* * *

**Shinishikai ****East Supreme Kai x West Supreme Kai PT-BR**

**Shin POV:**

Ugh. Não acredito no que descobri. Descobri que a Nishi, a Kaioshin do Oeste já chegou a namorar com o Minami, o Kaioshin do Sul. Saber disso, me mata de inveja. Eu ando apaixonado pela a Kaioshin do Oeste já faz um certo tempo. E só de pensar que ela já chegou a sentir algo pelo Minami, me faz pensar que eu não tenha chance com a Nishi. E isso me desespera. O Kita, o kaioshin do Norte, disse que os dois pararam de namorar já faz um tempo. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda fico preocupado. Fico pensando que a Nishi ainda possa sentir alguma coisa pelo Minami. Porque eu vejo ela brincando demais com ele. Eu sei que ela gosta de fazer essas brincadeiras com o Minami porque ele não sorri muito e por isso ela faz essas brincadeiras com ele para tentar fazê-lo sorrir, mas ainda assim isso me mata de inveja. Eu acho que ela possa gostar ainda do Minami, mas ele não sente mais nada por ela e por isso eles terminaram o namoro. O Kita disse que eles terminaram o namoro porque eles ficavam sempre discutindo devido as diferenças que eles tem, mas eu penso que a Nishi possa gostar ainda dele. Afinal, eu acredito que o Minami seja o tipo de homem que ela goste. Forte, pode protegê-la, pode treiná-la, mais alto e mais velho do que ela. Já eu, sou o kaioshin mais fraco, até a Nishi é mais forte do que eu. Eu sou o mais baixo e o mais novo de todos aqui. A Nishi é 7 anos mais velha do que eu. E é até mais alta do que eu. Já o Minami é somente 3 anos mais velho do que a Nishi. Se ela chegar a gostar de algum kaioshin, seria o Minami com certeza. Acho que para a Nishi chegar a se interessar por mim, eu teria de ser mais alto e mais forte. Porque do jeito que eu sou, ela não deve chegar a se interessar. Eu devo parecer ser uma criança para ela. Já o Minami, deve ser o tipo de homem perfeito para ela. Ainda bem que os dois se separaram, porque se não, eu teria que lutar contra o Minami para conquistar a Nishi. Felizmente, o Minami não tem mais interesse nela. Bem pelo menos é o que me aparenta. Mas a Nishi, já é outra história. Como ela vive sempre brincando com o Minami, eu chego até a desconfiar que ela possa sentir algo por ele. Mas eu até que tenho culpa pela Nishi nunca chegar a conversar comigo. Quando a Nishi tenta conversar comigo, eu, devido a minha timidez, fico sempre fugindo dela. Por que? Por que eu tenho de ter medo de conversar com ela? Se ela chegar a ter um interesse no Minami, uma parte disso será por culpa minha, graças a essa tanta timidez que eu tenho dela. Como ela vai chegar a se interessar por mim se eu vivo fugindo dela? Não me admira, que ela se interessou pelo Minami. Ele não é tímido assim como eu e não foge dela a toda vez que ela se aproxima dele. Ugh. Porque eu tenho tanto medo dela?

**Autor POV:**

Shin estava deitado na grama pensando na Nishi, mas parou de pensar quando ouviu vozes. Ele se levantou do chão e percebeu que o Minami e a Nishi estavam se aproximando do local onde ele estava. Shin foi se esconder atrás de uns arbustos. Após um tempo, Minami chegou até o local onde Shin estava. Atrás dele, vinha a Nishi Kaioshin.

\- Por favor Minami. Vem comigo observar as flores do campo. - disse Nishi

\- Não Nishi. Quantas vezes eu já te disse que não quero participar dessas suas brincadeiras. - disse Minami

"Eu faria isso com você Nishi. Com todo gosto" - pensou Shin

Ambos Minami e a Nishi leram a mente de Shin e graças ao pensamento dele, eles notaram que Shin estava escondido atrás dos arbustos. Minami se aproxima do arbusto onde Shin estava escondido, pega na roupa dele, segurando ele pelas costas e o levanta para cima dizendo:

\- O que você faz escondido nos arbustos?

Depois de perguntar, Minami o solta e Shin cai no chão.

\- Precisava você ter jogado o Shin no chão, Minami? - perguntou Nishi levantando Shin do chão

\- Eu não o joguei, só o soltei. - disse Minami

\- Não interessa. Porque você sempre tem que ser bruto com todo mundo? Essa é uma das coisas que eu não gosto muito de você. Essa sua brutalidade. - disse Nishi

\- Se não gosta de como eu sou porque fica perto de mim então? Fique com o Shin. Ele próprio disse nos pensamentos dele que iria junto com você para observar as flores. Vá com ele. - disse Minami

Após dizer isso, Minami saiu voando de lá. Nishi ficou olhando para aonde Minami voava e quando ele sumiu e não podia ser visto mais, ela passou a olhar para Shin e perguntou:

\- É verdade Shin? Você iria comigo agora para observar as flores?

Shin saiu correndo de lá devido a timidez que ele tinha da Nishi.

\- Shin. Volta aqui! Porque você sempre fica fugindo de mim? - perguntou Nishi gritando para que Shin a ouvisse

Mas ele continuou correndo até sumir da vista de Nishi.

"Qual é? Minami é um bruto e nunca quer fazer nada comigo e nem ao menos sorri. Enquanto o Shin vive sempre fugindo de mim. Qual é o problema desses dois?" - Ficou pensando Nishi

Minami estava voando no céu e em uma hora ele sentiu o Ki de Shin correndo.

"O Shin não devia estar com a Nishi agora? Porque ele está correndo? E para aonde ele quer ir? Vou o seguir para ver se descubro." - pensou Minami descendo para baixo para que seguisse Shin.

**Shin POV:**

Corri bastante até um local que eu acreditava não ter ninguém por perto e então parei.

"Ufa. Consegui escapar da Nishi. Que vergonha. Ela e o Minami leram a minha mente naquela hora que eu estava escondido nos arbustos. Eu tenho de tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, se não a Nishi pode descobrir meu segredo. Descobrir que estou apaixonado por ela e por essa razão fico com tanto medo dela que sempre saio fugindo de perto dela toda a vez que ela tenta conversar comigo ou se aproximar de mim. Fujo sempre correndo por causa de minha timidez. Ugh. Eu gostaria que eu não fosse tão tímido assim." - pensei

\- Ah. Então é por isso. Você é como a Nishi era quando ela era mais nova. Você é tímido. - disse uma voz masculina que estava atrás de mim dando umas risadinhas baixas

Me virei para trás e vi que quem estava atrás de mim era Minami.

\- Que você faz aqui Minami? - perguntei

\- Te segui para ver para aonde você ia. Estranhei que você não estava junto com a Nishi e então fui voando atrás de você para ver se descobria alguma coisa. E então o que descobri, é que você fugiu de perto dela porque tem medo dela. - diz Minami ainda dando algumas risadinhas - Mas você é muito mais tímido do que ela. Tem medo até mesmo de conversar com ela. Ha. Ha. Ha. - Minami continuou dizendo, mas dessa vez dando risadas mais altas

\- PARE DE RIR DE MIM AGORA. ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA MINAMI. - eu gritei

\- Então perca esse medo idiota se você não quer que eu ria de você. Você já é um adulto e fica aí agindo desse jeito? Me diga. Você já chegou a ter alguma namorada antes? - disse Minami

\- Não é fácil chegar perto dela. Meu corpo congela todo, toda a vez que a vejo. E foi agora nesse ano, que completei 18 anos. E não. Eu nunca cheguei a ter uma namorada. - eu disse

\- Isso é ridículo. Quer dizer que você nunca chegou a se interessar por nenhuma garota quando você estava estudando no castelo-escola? Você ficou por lá por mais tempo do que o normal. Ficou lá até aos seus 17 anos, sendo que o normal é ficar até os 13. Não chegou a se interessar por ninguém nesse tempo que você esteve lá? - perguntou Minami

\- Já interessei sim, mas apesar de que minha timidez chegou a me atrapalhar a me aproximar das garotas, quando eu consegui ter coragem de conversar com elas, as garotas me rejeitaram porque eu era baixo. Elas disseram que só gostavam de kaioshins altos ou fortes. Ou seja, você. Elas nem queriam fazer amizade comigo. - eu disse me sentindo um pouco triste

Quando eu disse aquilo, parecia que Minami se sentiu mal por ter gozado de mim, notei que ele abaixou a cabeça. Mas depois ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim.

\- Desculpa eu ter gozado de você. Pelo jeito, sua estadia lá não foi nada agradável. Mas se anime, eu duvido que a Nishi vai te rejeitar. Tenha coragem e vá conversar com ela. Vamos lá, já faz alguns meses que você deve estar aí tentando se aproximar dela, não é? Tenha Coragem. - disse Minami botando a mão em meu ombro

\- Mas a Nishi deve ser outra que só interessa por kaioshins altos e fortes. Afinal, você e a Nishi já chegaram a namorar no passado. - eu disse tirando a mão dele de cima de mim e me afastando dele

\- Como foi que você descobriu que nós dois namoramos no passado? - perguntou Minami

\- Kita me contou. Eu perguntei para o Kita, para saber se a Nishi tinha algum namorado e então ele me disse que você e ela já namoraram, mas terminaram. - eu disse

\- Ah, Kita. Claro. Porque você teve que contar? Ugh. Olha Shin. A Nishi e eu nos separamos já faz bastante tempo. Então você pode se aproximar dela. - disse o Minami

\- Você não sente mais nada por ela? - eu perguntei sentindo um pouco de raiva por dentro

\- Não. O que eu senti por ela foi só uma paixão passageira. Já não sinto mais nada por ela. Pra dizer a verdade, ela não é meu tipo. Fica sempre tentando mudar o jeito que eu sou. De tanto ela ficar me irritando tentando me mudar, eu fui perdendo aquela paixão até eu não sentir mais nada. Ela é irritante. - disse Minami

\- Então foi por isso que vocês terminaram? Porque você não a aceitava do jeito que ela é e ela não te aceitava do jeito que você é? - perguntei sentindo um pouco mais de raiva por dentro

\- Exatamente. Garota irritante. Ela é melhor pra você. Vá atrás dela. - disse Minami

\- Mas ela não aparenta ter esquecido de você. Ela ainda fica muito grudada em você. - eu disse sentindo mais raiva por dentro

\- Eu duvido que ela goste de mim ainda Shin. O que ela quer, é tentar mudar o jeito que eu sou. Só isso. Além disso, ela já me contou que não sentia mais nada por mim. - disse o Minami

\- NÃO. ELA GOSTA DE VOCÊ AINDA. SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É ALTO E FORTE. O TIPO DE KAIOSHIN PERFEITO QUE AS GAROTAS MAIS GOSTAM. A ÚNICA RAZÃO PORQUE VOCÊS DOIS TERMINARAM É PORQUE VOCÊ É CABEÇA-DURA DEMAIS PRA AGRADÁ-LA. ME DÁ RAIVA VER O JEITO QUE VOCÊ A TRATA. VOCÊ TEM SORTE EM TER ALGUÉM QUE TE ADORA E VOCÊ A TRATA DESSA MANEIRA. - eu gritei e depois sai correndo de lá

\- Shin. Volta aqui. - ouvi ele gritando, mas ignorei e continuei correndo

**Minami POV:**

Eu estava voando no ar pensativo.

"Coitado. Provavelmente ele sente ciúme de mim. Mas eu tenho certeza que a Nishi não sente mais nada por mim. Antes de nós dois terminarmos o nosso namoro, a Nishi não sentia mais as mesmas sensações que ela sentia quando nós dois começamos a namorar. Até os pensamentos dela mudaram. O que aconteceu com ela foi o mesmo que aconteceu comigo. O que sentiamos um pelo outro foi enfraquecendo até não sentirmos mais nada um pelo outro. Eu podia sentir que a Nishi foi perdendo o sentimento por mim só pela maneira como ela me beijava. Foi enfraquecendo o fogo da paixão pouco a pouco. Até não sentirmos mais nada um pelo outro. E foi ai que terminamos. Mas só porque a Nishi ainda gosta de ficar tentando mudar o meu jeito de ser, o Shin fica com inveja de mim. Mas também não me admira, a experiência que ele teve no passado com as garotas do castelo-escola fez ele ficar assim. Mas não importa. Eu vou tentar ajudá-lo. Já que ele não tem coragem de chegar perto da Nishi, vou fazer a Nishi chegar perto dele."

Após, parei de ficar tão pensativo e decidi ir atrás de Nishi. Fiquei voando no céu procurando pela Nishi e quando a vi, desci até aonde ela estava.

**Autor POV:**

Nishi viu Minami pousando no chão e se aproximando dela. Minami disse:

\- Nishi temos que ter uma conversa séria.

\- Por acaso você vai me explicar o porquê de você não gostar de se divertir? - Nishi disse

\- Esqueça de tentar me mudar Nishi. Shin precisa de sua atenção mais do que eu. - disse Minami

\- O Shin? Desculpa sua. Você só está dizendo que ele precisa mais de minha atenção porque você está tentando arrumar um jeito de se livrar de mim. Tentou Minami. Mas não adianta. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. - disse Nishi

\- Estou falando sério Nishi. Não estou dizendo isso porque quero me livrar de você. Apesar de que você seja irritante. O Shin realmente precisa de você. Aliás ele está apaixonado por você. - disse Minami

\- O que? Shin está apaixonado por mim? - Nishi perguntou com as bochechas corando

\- Suas bochechas estão corando Nishi. Por acaso você também sente algo por Shin? - perguntou Minami

\- Sim. Mas é pouco. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez, já comecei a sentir algumas sensações no meu corpo parecidas com as que eu senti quando vi você pela primeira vez. Mas por ele, são fracas devido à eu nem ao menos conhecê-lo, já que ele sempre vive fugindo de mim. Espera. Se você diz que ele está apaixonado por mim, será que a razão que ele vive fugindo de mim é por causa de timidez? - disse Nishi

\- Sim Nishi. Ele foge de você por timidez. - disse Minami

\- Aww. Que fofo. Ele é tímido. - disse Nishi corando

\- Então é melhor ainda. Vá atrás dele então. Ele precisa de você. Ele teve um passado difícil. - disse Minami

\- Como foi o passado dele? - perguntou Nishi

\- Vou te contar. - disse Minami

Então Minami contou a Nishi tudo o que Shin tinha contado para ele sobre como foi a experiência dele no castelo-escola.

\- Coitadinho dele. Como aquelas garotas puderam tratá-lo desse jeito? - disse Nishi

\- E tem mais Nishi. Ele tem ciúme de mim. Kita contou para ele que nós dois namorávamos no passado e isso deixou o Shin com inveja. O Shin disse que você ainda sente algo por mim e que nós dois só terminamos porque eu não queria te agradar. Isso porque você ainda vive me seguindo tentando mudar quem eu sou. E mais uma coisa. Ele disse que você gosta de mim porque ele pensa que eu sou o tipo de homem que você gosta, só porque sou alto e forte. - disse Minami

\- Como pode ele pensar isso de mim? Ele nem ao menos me conhece e já fica pensando que eu sou igual aquelas garotas que ele conheceu. Não, eu não me importo que ele seja baixo ou fraco. Eu nem acho que ele seja fraco. Ele só não está treinado. Só isso. E a altura dele faz ele ser fofo e adorável. Agora que eu conheço um pouco mais sobre ele estou achando ele muito mais fofo do que antes. E quanto ao ciúme dele, ele não precisa ter porque eu não sinto mais nada por você. Pelo contrário, estou começando a ter interesses amorosos pelo Shin também. - disse Nishi

\- Então vá conversar com ele. Ele necessita mesmo de você. - disse Minami

\- Eu vou. Mas assim que eu conseguir conquistar a confiança do Shin, para que ele pare de pensar que eu ainda sinto algo por você, vou voltar a tentar mudar seu jeito de ser. Você é muito bruto e deve mudar. - disse Nishi

\- Jamais vou mudar quem eu sou. - disse Minami

\- É o que vamos ver. - disse Nishi mostrando a língua para Minami

\- Imatura. - disse Minami

\- Seu bruto. - disse Nishi

\- Criançona. - disse Minami

\- Mal-humorado. - disse Nishi

\- Irritante. - disse Minami

\- Cabeça-Dura. - disse Nishi

\- Bêbêzona. - disse Minami

\- Gigantão. - disse Nishi

\- Anãzinha Baixa. - disse Minami

\- Cabeça de Abacaxi. - disse Nishi

\- Nunca devia ter me apaixonado por você. - disse Minami

\- Me arrependo de ter apaixonado por você também. Seu Chato. - disse Nishi

\- Não gosto de você. - disse Minami

\- Também não gosto de você. - disse Nishi

\- Se você não gosta de mim, porque você insiste em ficar perto de mim? - perguntou Minami

\- Porque eu adoro te irritar. - disse Nishi

Minami saiu de lá voando. E Nishi ficou gritando para ele:

\- Eu voltarei a te irritar um dia. Nem adianta tentar fugir de mim. Seu bruto, mau-humorado, cabeça-dura, gigante com cabeça de abacaxi.

Assim que Minami sumiu de vista e não podia ser visto mais por Nishi, Nishi decidiu ir atrás de Shin.

**Nishi POV:**

"Aww, Shin sente atração por mim, mas sente timidez demais para se aproximar de mim. Que fofo. E ele sofreu no passado com algumas garotas chatas que ele conheceu. Coitadinho dele. Se ele é tímido demais para se aproximar de mim, eu mesma vou me aproximar dele. E tomarei conta do meu pequeno fofinho Shin. Agora, onde será que o Shin está?"

Fiquei voando no céu tentando sentir o ki do Shin, mas eu não o encontrava em lugar nenhum. Provavelmente o Shin devia estar escondendo o ki dele para que eu não o encontrasse. Desci para o chão e passei a procurar o Shin andando. Fiquei o procurando. Pela maior parte do tempo, fiquei sem sucesso em encontrá-lo. Mas uma hora, consegui sentir um pequeno ki que parecia estar atrás de uns arbustos. Olhei atrás dos arbustos e foi aí que vi Shin sentado na grama.

\- Você está aqui então não é Shin? Quanto tímido você é. Sempre se escondendo de mim. - eu disse para chamar a atenção de Shin

Shin olhou para mim e depois ele saiu correndo, como sempre ele faz. Mas desta vez, eu o segui, correndo atrás dele também.

**Shin POV:**

Ao contrário das outras vezes, desta vez a Nishi estava correndo atrás de mim também. É, desta vez, ela está insistente e não quer me deixar escapar. Mas preciso continuar tentando escapar. Aumentei a velocidade no meu correr para ver se assim conseguia escapar de Nishi, mas ela aumentou a velocidade também e continuou a me perseguir. Que insistente ela está agora. Decidi fugir voando dessa vez de agora em diante. Mas ela também voava e continuava atrás de mim. É não adianta, não vou conseguir escapar dela mais.

\- Shin, pare de fugir de mim. Enquanto você não parar e ficar quieto, eu vou continuar te seguindo. - Nishi disse para mim

"Não tem jeito. Vou ter que parar. Vamos lá Shin, coragem. Você precisa perder essa timidez." - pensei e então parei

Nishi ficou em minha frente. Eu sentia meu coracão acelerado só por vê-la em minha frente, mas decidi aguentar e tentar ter coragem dessa vez. Nishi então disse para mim dando um sorriso:

\- Finalmente você parou de fugir de mim.

O sorriso de Nishi fez meu coração se acelerar mais. Que linda ela fica quando ela sorri.

\- Eu gostaria de conversar com você Shin. Eu nunca consegui conversar com você porque você sempre ficou fugindo de mim. Então vem comigo. - Ela disse pegando em minha mão e me puxando pela mão para que eu a seguisse

Eu estava sentindo um calor em minhas bochechas, acredito que era porque ela estava segurando a minha mão. Mas decidi tentar ser corajoso e deixar que ela me levasse junto com ela dessa vez.

Ela me levou até um campo de flores. E então, quando chegamos lá, ela me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que a seguisse até o meio daquele campo. E então ela soltou minha mão e sentou-se no meio das flores. E fez sinal para que eu sentasse também, mas do lado dela. Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo ao pensar que eu ia sentar ao lado dela. Mas me lembrei:

"Não Shin. Você não vai conseguir perder seu medo se você não tentar. Tenha coragem."

Lentamente, eu sentei ao lado dela, mas fiquei sentindo mais calor em minhas bochechas e meu coração estava mais acelerado. Isso só por causa de eu estar perto dela.

\- Vou te contar sobre a minha vida. Vou te contar tudo sobre meu passado. - disse Nishi

Ela me contou sobre como foi a infância dela e depois me contou sobre a adolescência dela. E quando ela começou a falar sobre a adolescência dela, ela começou a dizer sobre o namoro que ela teve com o Minami. E é aí, que eu comecei a sentir uma raiva por dentro de mim. Mas logo ela disse sobre o término do namoro dos dois. E ela disse que quando os dois terminaram, nem ela e nem o Minami tinham mais interesse um pelo outro. Ela disse que ela foi perdendo a atração que tinha por Minami aos poucos até não sentir mais nada por ele. E ela disse também que desde quando ela parou de namorar com o Minami, ela está a procura de um novo namorado. Se bem que mesmo assim, eu ainda desconfio que ela possa gostar do Minami, mas não quer dizer a verdade.

Depois disso ela me pediu para que eu contasse sobre a minha vida para ela. Mas eu não tinha coragem de contar para ela por tudo o que passei na minha vida, então pra que ela não insistisse nisso, eu me levantei do chão e fugi correndo.

\- Shin volta aqui. Porque foge, por acaso você está com vergonha em me contar sobre você? - ouvi Nishi gritando, mas ignorei e continuei fugindo dela.

**Nishi POV:**

Esse Shin é muito tímido. Mas já consegui ter um avanço com ele. Já consegui conversar com ele, pelo menos um pouco, mas só consegui contar sobre a minha vida para ele. Vou continuar tentando me aproximar dele até que ele perca toda a timidez. E finalmente nos tornaremos amigos. E é ai que vou revelar que eu já sabia sobre o que ele sentia por mim. E então admitirei o que eu sinto por ele também. E então quem sabe, eu e o Shin vamos no tornar namorados? Bem, isso vai depender também dessa pequena paixão que eu sinto. Será que ela vai aumentar assim que eu começar a interagir mais com o Shin? Isso, só o tempo irá responder.

**Autor POV:**

Meses se passaram. Desta vez, Shin estava quase fazendo 19 anos. E a Nishi estava com 26 anos. Shin tinha perdido muito de sua timidez nesses últimos meses o que ajudou na relação de amizade entre os dois. Os dois já eram grandes amigos, porém nem a Nishi e nem o Shin chegaram a confessar sobre seus sentimentos de paixão que ambos sentiam. O passar do tempo fez Nishi se apaixonar ainda mais por Shin. E o Shin, já estava bastante apaixonado por ela. Mas Shin ainda não confessava o que sentia devido a sua timidez e também porque ele achava que seria rejeitado. E a Nishi não confessava que ela já sabia que Shin a amava e nem ao menos confessava que ela sentia o mesmo porque não sabia muito bem em como fazer isso. Como ela só chegou a namorar com o Minami no passado e era ele que fazia as coisas primeiro com ela, ela não sabia muito bem como agir. Um pouco disso, era timidez dela em avançar primeiro mas também medo de fazer a coisa errada. E como dessa vez, ela que teria que agir primeiro (já que Shin é mais tímido e inexperiente do que ela), ela não sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

**Nishi POV:**

"O que faço? Já passou uns meses que ando sendo amiga de Shin e que ando precisando revelar para ele que eu já sabia que Shin era apaixonado por mim e revelar que também estou apaixonada por ele. Mas não sei como fazer isso. Toda vez que eu decidia em contar a verdade para Shin, meu corpo congelava na hora que ia fazer tal coisa. É, eu ainda sou tímida, mas para avançar nos garotos. Também não me admira. Eu só namorei com o Minami e era ele que sempre fazia as coisas primeiro no nosso namoro. Ele era sempre o primeiro que se aproximava de mim e o primeiro a começar a me beijar. Só, depois que ele começava a me beijar, é que eu o beijava em retorno. Somente uma vez, eu tive coragem de beijá-lo primeiro. Nem sei como eu consegui tal coragem para fazer aquilo. Mas o que vou fazer para confessar o que sinto por Shin? Como conseguir coragem para fazer isso? E como eu vou confessar o que eu sinto? Não faço idéia. E mesmo que eu chega a ter coragem de confessar, ainda assim não vou saber como beijar o Shin. Nem mesmo quando eu namorava com o Minami, eu não sabia beijar direito. Eu apenas tentava imitar os movimentos de Minami, mas não sei se eu o beijava direito. E desta vez vai ser pior porque terei que beijar Shin primeiro. Como inicio um beijo? Como vou ganhar coragem para aproximar do Shin e beijá-lo? Eu realmente, não sei o que fazer." - pensei deitada na grama

Após vários minutos, me virei para um lado na grama e vi uma flor perto de mim. Peguei naquela flor e comecei a massagear as pétalas daquela flor. Depois de um tempo comecei a pensar: "Acho que preciso pedir para alguém me ensinar como eu devo confessar ao Shin. Mas e quanto a coragem para fazer tal coisa? E pra quem eu vou pedir ajuda para que me ensine? Será que o Kita pode me aconselhar?"

\- Quer que eu te ensine o que fazer Nishi? - disse uma voz masculina reconhecida por mim

Me levantei do chão e vi que quem estava lá era Minami.

\- Desde quanto tempo você está aqui me espionando? - perguntei, sentindo medo de que Minami possa ter lido meus "pensamentos mais envergonhosos".

\- Cheguei aqui faz pouco tempo. Cheguei aqui quando vi você pegando e olhando para uma flor. E então um tempo depois, você começou a pensar nos seus problemas em aproximar de Shin. E então quer que eu te ajude a se aproximar de Shin? - disse Minami

Ufa. Ele não chegou em tempo aqui para ler meus "pensamentos mais envergonhosos". Ainda bem. Então eu disse:

\- Sim toda a ajuda é bem vinda, mas como ganho coragem para me aproximar de Shin ? Meu corpo congela toda a vez que eu decido me aproximar dele. Que faço?

\- Deixa comigo. Já tenho um plano em mente. - disse Minami

\- Que plano? - perguntei

\- Te conto na hora certa. - disse Minami

\- Está bem. Mas agora tenho um outro problema que não sou capaz de resolver. - eu disse

\- O quê? - perguntou Minami

\- Esqueça. Vou tentar arranjar uma maneira de resolvê-lo por mim mesma. - eu disse

\- Me diga o que é. - Minami insistiu e me surpreendeu quando ele pegou no meu braço e quando levantou meu rosto com a mão dele, me forçando para que eu olhasse para ele

Fiquei sentindo um pouco de medo dele ao ver o jeito que ele me olhava, então eu disse:

\- Mas é que eu tenho um pouco de vergonha de dizer o que é. E dá pra você me soltar? Você está me assustando com esse jeito que você me olha.

Minami me soltou. E ele disse:

\- Não queria te assustar. Só queria que você olhasse pra mim. Agora me diga, qual é o seu problema? Não precisa ter vergonha de me dizer. Afinal somos amigos não é? Vai, me conta.

\- É que eu ... - comecei a dizer, sentindo um pouco de vergonha - É que não sei como se dá beijos. Muito menos como iniciar um beijo. E como agora eu vou ter que ser a primeira para avançar em Shin, não sei o que fazer. - eu disse, virando minha cabeça para outro lugar, para que assim eu não olhasse para Minami

Ouvi Minami dar uma risadinha baixa e então senti o Minami colocar a mão dele em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. Notei que ele se aproximou muito de mim. Perguntei:

\- O que você vai fazer?

Minami não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou mais de mim, se agachou, devido a ele ser mais alto do que eu e aproximou o rosto dele ao meu. Eu fechei os olhos, porque já imaginava o que ele ia fazer. Logo, eu senti ele começar a me beijar. Um pouco depois, comecei a beijá-lo em retorno do que jeito que eu imaginava um beijo ser dado. Depois de um tempo, nós paramos. E ele disse:

\- Assim como quando namorávamos, você não está beijando muito bem. Você precisa melhorar.

\- Você não devia ter me beijado. Já pensou se o Shin nos visse? Ele ia ficar com ciúme. - eu disse

\- Só que você precisa treinar. Você não vai aprender a beijar melhor se não treinar. E não se preocupe, o ki do Shin está bem longe daqui. - Minami disse

\- Você devia ter dito que eu não beijava bem quando nós dois namorávamos. Além disso, você devia ter me ensinado a beijar direito também. - eu disse

\- Eu não importava que você beijava mal. Eu gostava de beijar você de qualquer maneira. Mas você está certa, eu devia ter te ensinado. - ele disse

\- Como foi que você aprendeu a beijar tão bem? Desde quando começamos a namorar, você já sabia beijar tão bem. - eu disse

\- Eu treinei quando eu tinha 13 e 14 anos. - Minami disse

\- Então você deu seu primeiro beijo quando você tinha 13 anos? - perguntei

\- Não Nishi, eu beijei pela primeira vez quando eu tinha 11 anos. - Minami disse

\- Ah. Então é isso. Mas temos que ter cuidado com o Shin. Ele não pode ver. Ele vai ficar com ciúme. - eu disse

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Minami - Mas agora está na hora de você treinar novamente. - Minami continuou dizendo, abraçando meu corpo, se agachando e aproximando o rosto dele ao meu

\- Mas outra vez? - sussurrei perguntando e fechando meus olhos

\- Sim. Até que você aprenda. - ele disse e encostou o nariz dele no meu e então fiquei sentindo a respiração dele em mim

\- Mas e se o Shin ver... - não consegui terminar de falar porque Minami me beijou novamente

Após um tempo o beijei em retorno. Ficamos o resto daquele dia, com o Minami sendo meu "professor" e eu fiquei treinando com ele para aprender a beijar direito. Assim, já era um jeito para que eu me aproximasse de Shin. Felizmente, Shin não nos viu. Depois que aquele dia acabou, aprendi a beijar direito. Finalmente. Agora fica mais fácil de eu me aproximar de Shin. Mas como vou conseguir coragem para me aproximar dele? Minami, vai me ajudar a eu me aproximar de Shin. Mas como será que ele vai me ajudar? E será que ele vai mesmo conseguir me ajudar? Espero que sim.

**Autor POV:**

Assim que amanheceu, Minami resolveu botar seu plano em ação. Ele iria juntar os dois "pombinhos" no café-da-manhã que os kaioshins iriam ter na casa de Dai Kaioshin reunidos. Os 5 Kaioshins sempre comiam juntos numa espécie de reunião familiar. Cada dia, era numa casa diferente: Um dia, era na casa de Shin, no outro, era na de Nishi, outro era na de Kita, outro era na de Dai Kaioshin e outro era na de Minami. Desta vez, era na casa de Dai Kaioshin que os 5 iriam se reunir. E era nessa reunião familiar que Minami planejava em unir Nishi e Shin. Mas primeiramente, ele iria contar toda a verdade para Shin. Já que Nishi não tinha coragem, ele decidiu fazer isso por ele mesmo. Minami começou a voar até a casa de Shin e assim que ele chegou até lá, ele desceu até o chão. Ele pousou, andou até a porta da casa de Shin e bateu na porta. Shin que estava dentro da casa, atendeu a porta. Assim que Shin notou que era Minami que estava lá, Shin o cumprimentou dizendo: "Bom dia." Minami disse:

\- Bom dia. Tenho algo sério para te contar. É sobre a Nishi. Ela precisa te contar uma coisa que já precisava te contar já faz tempo, mas ela não tem coragem de te dizer. Então já que ela não te conta, contarei isso eu mesmo.

\- O que é? - pergunta Shin

Minami contou tudo o que a Nishi tinha de contar. Shin ficou espantado com tudo o que ele disse. O coração de Shin estava disparado de emoção e felicidade ao saber que Nishi o amava também.

\- Nishi me ... me... me ama? E... e... e ela sabia que eu a amava também porque você contou pra ela. Finalmente, agora... agora... agora sei que tenho chance com... com... com ela. - disse Shin gaguejando por timidez

\- É. Ela te ama. Agora vá atrás dela. Vocês dois estão perdendo tempo. Assuma seu amor por ela. E deixa essa timidez de lado. - disse Minami

\- Mas... mas... mas eu não tenho coragem. Meu corpo congela quando eu chego perto dela. - disse Shin

\- Então eu vou te ajudar. Venha comigo. Vamos lá tomar o café-da-manhã juntos na casa do Dai Kaioshin. Assim que chegarmos lá, vou te ajudar a se aproximar de Nishi. - disse Minami

\- Está bem. - disse Shin

Shin e Minami sairam voando até a casa de Dai Kaioshin. Assim que chegaram até lá, viram que ambos Kita, Nishi e o Dai Kaioshin já estavam lá os esperando chegar. Fora da casa de Dai Kaioshin, tinha uma mesa com várias cadeiras. Nas casas de todos os 5 kaioshins, havia uma mesa com cadeiras fora da casa. Era nessa mesa, que os cinco se juntavam para sua reunião familiar. E lá naquela mesa, estavam sentados o Dai Kaioshin, Kita e Nishi. E até Kibito (que era bem mais novo naquele tempo) estava lá também sentado. Todos eles estavam esperando que Minami e Shin chegassem. Em cima da mesa, estava a comida que iam comer no café-da-manhã. Dai Kaioshin estava impaciente querendo comer a comida, mas decidiu esperar. Assim que Minami e Shin desceram para baixo e pousaram lá, Dai Kaioshin já reclamou:

\- Vocês dois demoraram muito. Eu estava com fome.

\- Desculpa Dai Kaioshin. - disse Shin

\- Hmph. Não demoramos tanto assim. O problema é que você só pensa em comida. Da próxima vez, não precisa esperar. Pode ir comendo sozinho. - disse Minami

Minami andou em direção a Nishi e pegou no braço dela, a puxando pelo braço.

\- Que você está fazendo comigo Minami? Porque está me puxando? - perguntou Nishi

Minami não disse nada, ele continuou a puxando. Ele a levou em direção a Shin.

\- Que você está fazendo Minami? - disse Shin sentindo o coração disparado ao ver que ele empurrava Nishi em frente a ele.

Assim que Shin viu que Minami aproximava Nishi perto de Shin, Shin deu passos para trás por timidez.

\- Não tente fugir Shin. - disse Minami pegando no braço de Shin com força, impedindo que ele fuja

\- Nos solte Minami. - disseram Nishi e Shin

\- Não enquanto vocês dois não confessarem o que vocês dois sentem um pelo outro. Shin já sabe que você o ama, Nishi. Eu contei para ele hoje de manhã. E a Nishi já sabe que você ama a ela, Shin. Agora vamos, vocês dois assumam o que vocês sentem. Deixem a timidez de lado. - disse Minami ainda segurando o braço dos dois

Nishi e Shin se olharam um para o outro e ambos ficaram com as bochechas vermelhas. Ambos estavam envergonhados por Minami ter dito aquilo em frente a Dai Kaioshin, Kita e Kibito. Os três kais que observavam a cena entre Nishi e Shin, só davam risadinhas baixas.

Mas Dai Kaioshin deu uma parada na risada e disse:

\- Vamos tenham coragem vocês dois. Se vocês se amam, se assumam de uma vez. Ou já que ambos já sabem do amor que vocês dois sentem um pelo outro, porque não se beijam já de uma vez?

Nishi e Shin se coraram ainda mais. Mas Shin era o que estava mais envergonhado e ele disse:

\- Quê? Mas... mas... mas... eu nunca fui beijado. Eu... eu... eu... tenho medo. E eu nem ao menos tenho coragem de chegar perto da... da... da.., Nishi. E pelo que vejo, Nishi também não tem coragem.

Nishi finalmente decidiu ganhar coragem, e respirou fundo para perder o medo. E disse:

\- Shin, deixa a timidez de lado. Vamos fazer o que o Dai Kaioshin disse para fazermos. - disse Nishi corando ainda mais e olhando para Shin

\- Até que enfim você ganhou coragem, não é Nishi? Agora eu vou soltar vocês dois. Se quiserem nós todos podemos deixar vocês sozinhos. - disse Minami

Minami soltou o braço de ambos Nishi e Shin e se afastou dos dois. Mas Shin saiu correndo de lá.

\- Volta aqui Shin seu medroso. - disse Minami correndo atrás de Shin

**Shin POV:**

Eu continuava correndo na maior velocidade em que eu podia correr, mas notei que Minami estava me perseguindo e ficando cada vez mais perto de mim.

"Logo Minami vai me alcançar se eu continuar correndo a essa velocidade. Mas infelizmente, não consigo correr mais rápido do que isso. Que vou fazer? Minami é muitas vezes mais rápido do que eu. Logo ele vai me alcançar."

Eu continuava a correr o mais rápido que podia, mas Minami apareceu em minha frente e então tive que parar. Tentei me virar para trás e correr no sentido contrário, mas Minami agarrou meus dois braços e me segurou com força. Eu tentava me soltar dele mas eu não conseguia. E então gritei:

\- Me solta.

\- Não. Eu disse que vou juntar você e a Nishi e o que eu digo, eu cumpro. Nem que eu tenha que forçar a você a fazer isso, tudo porque você tem um medinho ridículo da Nishi. - disse Minami dando uma risadinha baixa

Minami saiu voando e me segurando com força e me levou de volta até a casa de Dai Kaioshin. Vi que Nishi ainda estava lá. Minami pousou no chão ainda me segurando. E depois que ele pousou, ele começou a me empurrar em direção até a Nishi. É. Já vi que ele está com intenção em fazer o mesmo que fez antes. Eu tentava me soltar de Minami, mas não conseguia, era sempre em vão. Não adiantava. A cada segundo que passava, eu ficava cada vez mais perto de Nishi. E isso fazia meu corpo tremer, fazia eu sentir uma sensação esquisita na minha barriga que eu não sabia o que era, fazia meu coração ficar disparado e mais outras sensações estranhas no meu corpo. Começei a sentir também um calor nas minhas bochechas. Acredito que minhas bochechas deviam estar corando. E a cada vez, Minami me aproximava mais de Nishi. E a cada vez que eu ficava mais próximo de Nishi, as sensações do meu corpo aumentavam. Depois de um tempo, a Nishi e eu estávamos a um metro de distância um do outro. Que situação. Desta vez, eu não tenho escapatória. O que eu faço? Minami só continuava a me empurrar em direção a Nishi. E não adiantava eu tentar me soltar dele.

\- Hey Dai Kaioshin. Segure a West Kaioshin. Apesar de que ela agora tomou coragem e não está tentando se afastar, eu não confio nela também. Ela pode uma hora também tentar fugir só por causa de um medinho ridículo. - disse Minami dando umas risadinhas baixas

Seguindo ao que Minami havia dito, Dai Kaioshin começou a segurar a Nishi também. E ao contrário de mim, Nishi não tentava fugir. É. Vejo que ela está mesmo interessada em mim. Me ferrei. Por acaso, eu serei beijado pela Nishi? Ai minha nossa, não acredito que serei beijado na boca.

Quanto mais eu era aproximado, meu medo e as sensações em meu corpo só aumentavam. Nishi, ao contrário de mim, parecia estar "esperando o tal beijo" acontecer. Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas também, mas acredito que eu estava corando mais. Nós dois agora estávamos a alguns centímetros de distância. E meu medo e minhas sensações só aumentavam. Quando Minami me empurrou mais um pouco, até que eu ficasse bem perto de Nishi, meu coração começou a bater tão disparado e ele estava até parecendo que ia sair pela minha boca. Mas também não me admira, agora eu estava muito perto de Nishi. Nossos corpos estavam encostados. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Minami me empurrou um pouco mais para perto de Nishi, e então eu começei a sentir a respiração quente da Nishi no meu nariz e nos meus lábios. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos. Todas as sensações que eu sentia em meu corpo triplicaram. Vi que Nishi fechou os olhos dela e então nessa hora, meu coração deu uma parada e voltou a bater rapidamente e continuou parecendo que ia sair pela boca. Ai, é agora. Engoli seco e então fechei meus olhos também. Minami deu um último empurrão, e então com esse empurrão, meus lábios tocaram aos lábios de Nishi. Nossa, que explosão de sensações que senti com o simples toque de nossos lábios. Meu corpo, literalmente parecia que iria explodir. Ou então derreter, de tão quente que parecia que estava. Um pouco depois, senti Nishi abraçando meu corpo e começando a beijar meus lábios. Nossa, que lábios doces e macios ela tem, sinto que com esse beijo ela massageava meus lábios. Eu sabia que devia beijá-la em retorno, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Como devo beijá-la? Deve ser da mesma maneira que ela me beija? Será? Abraçei o corpo de Nishi também, e começei a tentar imitar o que Nishi fazia comigo. Do mesmo jeito que ela fazia, eu tentava massagear os lábios dela também. Era praticamente uma troca de massagens. Mas depois de um tempo, senti que Nishi parou de massagear meus lábios e então ela me soltou e se afastou de mim. Nossa, eu queria beijá-la mais. Abri meus olhos e vi Nishi sorrindo para mim. Então, eu sorri para ela também. Ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro. Nishi olhava direto para meus olhos e eu olhava direto para os olhos dela. Mas, ela parou de me olhar e olhou para outra direção. Eu não sabia o que é que ela estava olhando, então virei minha cara e olhei para a mesma direção que ela olhava. E fiquei envergonhado ao ver Minami, Dai Kaioshin, Kita e Kibito olhando para nós, dando risadas baixas. Senti minhas bochechas corarem de vergonha e foi aí que me lembrei que se não fosse pelo Minami, aquele momento mágico entre a Nishi e eu não teria acontecido. Eu não imaginava que beijar era tão bom. Eu queria mais. Eu andei em direção até Nishi, peguei no braço dela, e comecei a andar com ela, a puxando e fazendo com que ela me seguisse. A levei para um lugar longe dos outros, para que nós dois pudessemos ficar sozinhos.

\- Porque você me trouxe para cá, Shin? - perguntou Nishi

\- Para que nós dois possamos ficar sozinhos. - eu disse

\- Ah tá. - ela disse

Senti um pouco de vergonha de dizer, mas respirei fundo, tentei tomar coragem e então eu disse:

\- Nishi, vamos voltar a nos beijar? Por favor. Eu gostei daquele nosso beijo de antes. Por favor, poderiamos repetir ele de novo?

Eu fechei os olhos na esperança de que Nishi aceitasse a minha proposta. E logo começei a sentir ela novamente me abraçando. E logo senti novamente a respiração dela em meu nariz e em meus lábios. Eu sabia que ela agora estava muito perto de mim. E logo, nossos lábios se tocaram. Ela novamente voltou a massagear meus lábios com os lábios macios e doces que ela tem. E então eu a abraçei também e começei a fazer massagens nos lábios dela também. Essa troca de massagens é tão boa. Por que fiquei com tanto medo de ser beijado pela Nishi? Sim, um beijo é muito sufocante e fico com dificuldade de respirar. Mas um beijo é tão bom, vale a pena essa falta de ar. Não quero me soltar da Nishi nunca.

**FIM!**


End file.
